Blue Moon Fairies
by Lunarse
Summary: In Era High there is a myth. A myth that on the blue moon if you go at midnight to the abandon shed in the forest near the football field then fairies will appear and grant your wish. A blue moon is in a few days. What wishes will be granted? Requested by SilverSapphire345
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon Fairies

Requested by SilverSapphire34523

High school Jerza AU with Magic- mystery

In Era High there is a myth. A myth that on the blue moon if you go at midnight to the abandon shed in the forest near the football field then fairies will appear and grant your wish. A blue moon is in a few days. What wishes will be granted?

Erza's POV

I slapped my alarm to shut it up and covered my face with my pillow. _Monday… Ugh… _

"Erza! Wake up! We are going to be late for school!" My roommate Lucy shook me awake. I groaned. I yawned and quickly got ready. I was a senior and today started the last week of school.

"Lucy, where were you last night?" I asked recalling how she snuck in well past midnight. She blushed and I snickered.

"Let me guess. You spent the night with Natsu." I teased her. She started flailing her arms around.

"No, no not like that! I mean yah we slept on the same bed but we didn't do anything!" She rambled. I chuckled. She had been dating Natsu since freshman year. They were so cute together. Suddenly Lucy smirked.

"Well how are things with you and Jellal?" She teased. I blushed.

"Nothing is going on between Jellal and me." I stated as firmly as possible. She laughed.

"Oh really? I know you like him. You two have been friends since kindergarten. Also you spend as much time as possible with him. I think you're in love….." She trailed off elbowing me in the side. I turned away from her.

"I am not! Also it was preschool when we met not kindergarten." I corrected. She laughed.

"Oh so you kept track?" She raised an eyebrow. I huffed at her.

"Aren't we late for school? Let's go." I walked out the door trying to ignore her laughter.

_I couldn't be in love with Jellal, right? We were just friends. Yah friends…_

Jellal's POV

I sat at my desk in homeroom. I glanced at the empty chair next to me. _Where was Erza? She's never late…_

"Thinking about Erza, eh?" A voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my friend Laxus.

"Well she is never late…" I trailed off. He smirked at me.

"You my brother, are very obvious." He stated.

"Obvious? About what?" I questioned.

"You love Erza, don't you?" He responded. I blushed.

"No, I mean… Jeez. Am I really that obvious?' I asked. He looked surprised.

"You admit it?" He seemed like he was scheming something.

"Well, yah. What is the point in denying it? I have loved her since we were kids." He looked at me curiously.

"Then after all this time, you still haven't told her?" He seemed confused.

"No, I haven't. She obviously doesn't feel the same way." I replied.

"How do you know?" He pried.

"Well she has told me that I'm the brother she never had." I answered. He whistled.

"Not even friend-zoned. You got brother-zoned. Damn." He shook his head.

"Told yah." I sighed. He was about to say something when the bell rang and our teacher walked in. Right behind him were Erza and Lucy. He turned towards them.

"And why, ladies were you late?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry sir but my alarm clock went off late." Erza explained. "It must not have rebooted after the blackout we had yesterday." She added when he seemed unconvinced. He turned to Lucy but Erza beat him to it. "I always wake up Lucy so that we both don't have to waste extra money on separated alarm clocks. This is all my fault so please excuse her." Erza bowed her head. The teacher sighed.

"Very well. Do to the circumstances since there was in fact a black-out over the weekend I will excuse this tardy. But just this once. Do you understand girls?" He questioned and they nodded. Class began.

Halfway through class I got a note.

"_Meet me on the roof at lunch.-Erza" _I nodded at her and quickly crumbled up the note and shoved it in my pocket. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to cover up my blush.

Erza's POV

I noticed Jellal was red. _Was he sick?_

I waited on the roof for Jellal. I had just heard of an awesome rumor about our school. When I say him open the door to the roof I blushed. The sunlight haloing him seemed to make him even more handsome. _Handsome? Where did that come from? _ I shook my head and turned towards him.

"Jellal!" I called and he smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey Erza. Was that story you told the sub true?" He smirked.

"Of course not. I just overslept." I cheerfully replied. He busted out laughing.

"I thought so. So what did you need?" Jellal questioned.

"Have you ever heard of the Blue Moon Fairies?" I responded.

"That story about how if you visit the abandon shed on a blue moon then fairies will appear and grant your wish?" He cocked his head to the side. _Cute. Wait cute? Erza snap out of it!_

I quickly brushed that thought away. "Yah that one. Do you want to try it?" I eagerly asked him.

"Try it? Oh yeah, the blue moon is tonight isn't it?" I nodded at his question.

"So? Will you go with me?" I asked again. He smiled.

"Why not? They do call it once in a blue moon. We will never have this chance again. Let's go!" Jellal's response made me happy.

"Ok. Let's meet up in front of the girl's dorm at 11. The story says the fairies come at midnight." He nodded and the bell for class rang. We headed to class.

_I wonder if the fairies really will come?_

Ok I know it is short. But it will have 1 or 2 more chapters.

This was requested by SilverSapphire34523

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon Fairies Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! There will be one more after this.

Jellal's POV

I was lying in bed and starring at the ceiling. _Could there really be fairies? If there are what will I wish for? Erza. Yes. That's it. I will wish for Erza to know how I feel and if she rejects me then that we stay friends. I can't lose her. _I sat up and glanced at the clock. 10:46. I sighed. "Time to get ready." I started to change into all black. I didn't want to get caught. Boys are forbidden near the girl's dorm. Even though Erza lives at her apartment the girl's dorm was near the rumored shed.

Erza's POV

I lay in bed wondering. What was going to happen at the shed? What would I wish for? _Jellal… What? Where did that come from? Ever since Lucy mentioned the idea of Jellal and I being a couple I just can't think of him normally. I can't even look him in the eye! Am I really in love? _I sat up and got changed. Once I was ready I headed to the girl's dorm. Jellal was waiting for me there. I waved at him and we started walking toward the shed.

"What do you think will happen?" Jellal asked me.

"I don't know. I wonder if the fairies will really come…" I trailed off my response.

"What do you think fairies even look like?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise.

"I always thought of them as tiny glowing people with wings." He said sheepishly.

"Me too, but I think they have tails." I told him. He smiled.

"I guess we will find out tonight." I nodded and then we reached the shed. We opened the door and stepped inside. I turned to ask him what he would wish for but he was gone.

"Jellal? Where are you?" I called.

"Here! What happened? Where did this wall come from?" He asked. I realized his voice was coming from behind a stone wall that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It would have split the shed in half if the shed was still there. It had disappeared and I stood on a trail that led into the unknown. On one side of me was the wall and the other was a cliff.

"I don't know. Should we follow the trails?" I asked him confused.

"Sure! Be careful." His voice came through.

"You too. See you there." I called and continued down the path.

"See yah." He responded. I looked ahead of me to see a winding trail into the woods. _Was this the magic of the fairies? _ I was determined to find out.

Jellal's POV

I glanced at the wall once more. _What had happened? _I turned toward the path. It led into a mysterious forest. On one side the wall stood tall. On my other side was an impenetrable fog. I started down the path. As I walked into the forest brambles seemed to come out of nowhere and blocked my exit. _No turning back I guess… _I took in a determined breath and walked on. I passed strange glowing plants and I could hear a river in the distance. _Just where am I? _Suddenly a fog seemed to come out of nowhere. It seeped out of the trees and surrounded me. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a tiny glowing person. _A fairy…?!_

Erza's POV

I hurried along the path. The strange forest was creeping me out. I saw glowing plants and colorful mushrooms. It seemed like a fairy tale. I hoped Jellal was ok. 

"You love that boy don't you?" A tiny voice came out of nowhere. I turned to see a fairy. _A fairy?! _ I looked in awe at that the tiny being. She was only a few inches tall and had butterfly wings and yes a tail. _I knew it… _Then I remembered her question.

"What boy?" I asked confused.

"The one you were just thinking about. Jellal? So that's his name." I looked at the fairy in shock. I was about to ask a question but the fairy interrupted me.

"Yes I'm reading your mind. Let me tell you why I'm here." She stated. I nodded.

"I am Elise, a Fairy of Wishes. That is the kind of fairy that lives here. Here is a parallel dimension that you entered through the shed. The portal is only open on the blue moon. Now as to why I'm here is to help you. Your friend Jellal already knows his wish but you don't. So I will help you figure it out." She explained. I nodded.

"Ok. So how do I figure it out?" I asked. She smiled at my acceptance of her explanation.

"Well to start what is the most important thing to you?" She asked. I thought about her question. _Success? No. Strawberry cake? Important yes but not the most important. Friends? __**Jellal.**_I blushed when this entered my mind.

"So Jellal? This should be easy. So the most important thing to you is a person. This boy named Jellal. So what about your relationship do you want to change?" Elise questioned. I blushed horribly.

"Nothing! I don't love him like that! The most important thing is our bond and I don't want that to change!" I stated. She snickered.

"I didn't say you loved him. "Elise snickered again. I sighed.

"Ok. I do love him. He is smart, kind, funny, and always there for me. But I don't want our relationship to change. If something happened and we broke apart I would be devastated. I can't lose him. I want him to know how I feel though. " I replied. Elise nodded.

"So your wish is that Jellal will know your feelings and if he rejects you not that he will, then you will stay friends?" She clarified seemingly trying to stop a snicker. I nodded.

"Thank you for helping me figure it out." I told her gratefully. She smiled.

"Now what?" I asked her. She pointed down the path.

"Continue and you shall have your wish." She suddenly disappeared into a ball of light. I nodded and turned toward the path.

Jellal's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pond. I was lying in a clearing by a small pond with glowing white flowers everywhere. I heard voiced.

"This one knows his wish so I brought him here. She has the same wish. This will be easy." I turned to see two fairies.

"Fairies!?" I blinked in shock. I dimly noticed they did in fact have tails_. Erza was right_. One of the fairies turned to me.

"Yup! Now what is your wish?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"My wish? I want the women I love to know how I feel. And if she rejects me then we stay friends." I stated. The fairy smiled.

"Ok. So who is it that you love and why?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I love my childhood friend Erza for her compassion, her strength, her forgiving nature, her beauty, and above all how she puts friends above all else and completes my life." I stated only to hear a gasp. The fairy smirked and I turned around to see none other than Erza. _Shit. Did she hear all of that?_

Erza's POV

I had stumbled into a clearing and saw Jellal talking to two fairies. I stayed hidden when one asked what Jellal's wish was. I head his entire answer to all of the questions. _He loves me? He had the same wish as me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Moon Fairies Chapter 3

Final Chapter! I hope you like it!

It is a quick chapter though.

Jellal's POV

_Oh no… _I turned toward Erza. I didn't even notice the fairies leaving. I was only aware of the women I love in front of me crying.

"Erza…" I didn't know what to say_. Was she upset? Does she find the idea of me loving her disgusting? _

Erza's POV

I starred at Jellal. He took one step toward me with a desperate look on his face. I walked toward him. He stated frozen. I reached up my hand and cupped his cheek. He looked at me in confusion.

"Erza, you don't have to try to pretend you feel the same way." He stated miserably. I looked at him in shock. He had his head down as if he was just waiting for rejection. _Oh Jellal, do you honestly think that I don't love you?_ I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Jellal. But I do love you." I whispered into his ear. He pulled back in shock. He looked confused. His eyes looked hopeful though.

"But as a brother…"He trailed off. I shook my head.

"Maybe when we were kids I loved you as a brother. But now…" I trailed off and kissed him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me desperately.

"I love you so much Erza." He told me and kissed me once more.

Jellal's POV

I couldn't believe it. She felt the same. How did I get so lucky as to have such an amazing women love me like I loved her? I pulled away from the kiss and just held her in my arms. She hugged me back.

"Erza, will you go out with me?" I asked her. He rolled her eyes and pecked me on the lips.

"Of course." She replied. A flash of light blinded us for a second. We suddenly were back in the shed.

I heard some voices in my head.

'_You're welcome for the help! Always cherish each other.'_ I smiled at Erza knowing she heard them too.

_Thank you Blue Moon Fairies. _

**Later that week….. (Bonus Part-sort of an epilogue) **

Erza's POV

I woke up to the birds chirping. Jellal was lying beside me. I smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"I fell asleep huh?" He asked and I nodded. He had come over to help me look at collages but we had fallen asleep together on my bed.

"Yah you did. I'm glad though." I snuggled closer into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We better get ready. We are graduating today." I told him. He pulled me closer.

"Just a few more minutes. Please." He pleaded while bearing his face in my hair.

I blushed. _He was just too cute. _

"Fine, 5 minutes." I told him closing my eyes. I could feel him smile.

Erza's POV

I walked down from the stage while holding my diploma. Jellal picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe we did it." He said hugging me. I laughed.

"I can. So dinner at your place?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's go!" He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled. I somehow knew that this was only the beginning of us.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````10 year time skip````````````````````````````````````````````````

Erza's POV

"What are you thinking about honey?" A voice brought me back to the present. I turned around in my husband's arms.

"Just about the Blue Moon Fairies." I stated simply. He smiled.

"I wish I could thank them again. It's all because of them that I have this life." He gestured to our wedding rings. I smiled.

"I have something to tell you." My statement instantly got his attention.

"What is it?" He asked worried. I smiled reassuringly.

"Our life is about to change." I said and brought his hand to my stomach. He gasped. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant." I stated. He instantly picked me up.

"Erza. That's amazing!" He exclaimed joyfully. He held me in his arms and I felt like everything had fallen into place. _Thank you blue moon fairies._


End file.
